


Star Trek Beyond: Rewritten

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Beyond - Fandom
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), movie rewriten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three years into their five year journey of space, the Starship Enterprise stops at Yorktown before being sent on a rescue mission to an uncharted nebula, where disaster ensues... The events of Star Trek Beyond begin to unfold, but with one crucial change: Bones has resigned as chief medical officer. Replacing him his Dr. Hale, who Kirk has a hard time trusting.Disclaimer: most characters, events, and dialogue from the Star Trek Beyond (2016) movie and therefore belong to Paramount Pictures. I do not own or claim to own any rights pertaining to the Star Trek films, characters, plot lines, and dialogue. This also means, of course, SPOILERS for the movie.





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-contained rewriting of the movie substituting Bones with an OC. The characters, plot lines, and majority of the dialogue are directly from the film.  
> Newbie to the Star Trek universe and have only ever seen the three alternate original series movies (2009, 2013, 2016). This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Suggested playlist:  
> All the Star Trek soundtracks (obviously)

     The USS Enterprise was successful because the crew trusted each other, was Captain James T. Kirk's consensus. They had known each other for ages, been through more than anyone could imagine together. They had seen the furthest reaches of the galaxy, seen planets stranger than fiction. They were a unit.

    Now the unit was breaking.

    When McCoy had told him of his plans to leave the Enterprise, well, needless to say he hadn't taken it well. The one person he could rely on to give him a well-deserved dose of human empathy. As much as he relied on the other members of the crew–Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, hell even Spock–Bones gave a fresh dose of cynical humanity to the Enterprise.  
It had been sudden and unexpected. They were to part at Yorktown, where Bones had assured him a replacement almost worthy of his position was waiting. That only gave a them a little while before it was all over.

    Bones found him hiding in the outskirts of the ship, drinking the only thing he could get his hands on. He wouldn't call it sulking, just reminiscing melancholically while having found a surprisingly empty room.

    “Sorry I'm late,” the doctor said as he entered the room. “Keenser's breathing some kind of halid acid green ooze. Scotty is terrifyed that his sneeze on the warp core will kill us all. What the hell are you drinking?” he asked at the sight of the half-empty bottle on the table.

    “I'm pretty sure that's the rest of the Saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus,” Kirk answered, taking another swig of the drink. It burned his throat and left a cloud in his thoughts, but it was all he had.

    “My God, man! Are you trying to go blind? Besides, I found this in Chekov's locker,” Bones pulled up a full, thick-glassed bottle of amber liquid. It sloshed around a bit in the bottle while Bones turned around to grab some glasses. Bones poured them each a glass and they took a swig together.

    “Wow.”

    “Right?”

    “I always assumed he was a vodka guy.”

    “Vodka, exactly. Listen, I wanted to–”

    “You don't have to explain yourself,” Kirk cut him off. “I understand.”

    “You do?”

    “Hell no, but I've got no right to keep you here if you don't want it.”

    “Hale's the best doctor I've seen since, well, me,” he chuckled to himself. “You'll be fine.”

    “Mmhm,” Kirk mumbled, taking another swig of the liquor.

    “Jim?”

    “Yes?”

    “Don't go having too much fun without me.”

    Kirk chuckled and shook his head. Bones smiled in return. They both took a sip of Chekov's brandy that didn't burn nearly as much as the Saurian stuff.

    That man was going to be sorely missed aboard the Enterprise.


	2. The Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy's replacement arrives and the Enterprise leaves Yorktown.

    The Enterprise was ready to get back into space, and its captain was itching to do the same. Yorktown was, as Bones so eloquently put it, “a damn snowglobe in space, just waiting to break”. Bones was no longer chief medical officer of the Enterprise, and Kirk was having a hard time seeing himself as Commanding Officer. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he had applied to be Vice Admiral. Truth was, he had felt this break a long time ago. Now, with Bones' departure it seemed as good a time as any to retire from the Enterprise. He suspected Spock and Sulu felt the same.

    But that wouldn't be put into consideration for some time. He still had a few more missions left before he could retire from the chair. For the time being he had a new mission from Starfleet; the Enterprise had been sent on a rescue mission to an uncharted nebula.

    But right now his most pressing matter was meeting McCoy's replacement: Dr. Hale.

 

    Standing in the command deck, watching his crew ready themselves for the upcoming journey, Kirk was restless. He wouldn't show it, of course, but he knew Sulu and Uhura were watching him anxiously. He had been mostly silent since coming aboard, and they both knew it was because of the new doctor. Bones would be bringing him aboard anytime now, and it would be the last time they saw each other for some time.

    “Jim,” came a voice from behind.

    Kirk turned to see a smiling McCoy. The two shook hands before Bones stepped back to present the new doctor.

    “Dr. Elizabeth Hale, Captain. Finest doctor in the Academy.”

    Kirk stopped. _This_ was Dr. Hale? Shorter and slimmer than he had expected, the new doctor didn't seem fit to board a ship such as the Enterprise, where everyone (as Bones had discovered) was susceptible to foreign planet expeditions. They had to be fit to travel over any terrain and have some sort of fight training, as was becoming more and more common on Kirk's expeditions.

    Kirk shook Dr. Hale's hand quickly. “Bones, can I speak with you,” he pulled the man aside.

    “What's wrong?”

    “She's...” he started, growing more and more flustered.

    “Because she's a woman?” Bones asked, a little condescendingly.

    “She's fifteen!” he finally managed to say.

    Both men looked over at the doctor who was gazing around the command deck.

    “That's an exaggeration,” Bones pointed out. "I have it on good authority that she is significantly older than that."

    “How–”

    “Listen, she's top of her class at the Academy. I admit she's a little younger than usual–you're just getting older,” he slapped Kirk on the back and wandered back over to Dr. Hale.

    Kirk didn't know what to think or say. First he was losing Bones, the best chief medical officer the Enterprise had ever had, and now he was about to become a babysitter to a doctor on a rescue mission. He didn't care what Bones said, how qualified she was, that didn't count squat in the field, where survival came first and if you couldn't hold your own in a fight you weren't worth taking aboard. The Enterprise held the best and brightest of the Starfleet. It was no place for an inexperienced doctor.

    Kirk turned away from the two doctors, and right into Spock, who was standing eerily close behind him.

    “Spock!” he cried. “What are you doing!”

    “I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the good doctor,” he said monotonously.

    “So you agree? She's too young.”

    “Experience on a ship like this is greatly valued.”

    “I'll take that as a yes,” Kirk said, turning away to join the doctors.

    “That does not mean someone does not have the potential to be as accomplished as Dr. McCoy.”

    “Thanks, Spock,” he said dryly.

    “You are welcome.”

    Kirk almost rolled his eyes

    Bones was explaining to Dr. Hale who everybody on the command deck was when Kirk walked back over. He had regained his composure, and, taking Spock's words into consideration however much he didn't want to, he was willing to give Dr. Hale a chance. This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, right? All they had to do was venture into the nebula, find the stranded ship, and bring it back to Yorktown. Simple.

    “Dr. Hale,” he sighed, “welcome aboard the USS Enterprise.”

    “Thank you very much, Captain,” she said, grasping his outstretched hand and shaking it.

    Leaving Hale to be shown her quarters and the sick bay, Kirk went and sat in the captain's chair. He leaned his chin against his jaw and stared at the wide window showing the inside of Yorktown's landing bay. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, about Bones leaving for good, about this new doctor who he didn't trust to send into the field, not because of a lack of medical expertise–he trusted Bones on that part–but because of his uncertainty of her skills as an explorer. He'd have to test her somehow once they got back from the rescue mission.

    “Jim?” Bones asked.

    “You sure about this?” Kirk asked, cutting off whatever Bones was about to say.

    “Absolutely. You just need to give her a chance.”

    “How do you know so much about her?”

    “Personal recommendation from the Academy. I reached out looking for a replacement and she was their one and only choice.”

    “So you don't have a clue what she's capable of.”

    “No, but I trust the Academy, and you should too.”

    “I joined on a dare, Bones,” he lamented.

    “And still became Captain of the Enterprise.”

    “What's your point?”

    “Give people more credit than you think they deserve.”

    “Captain?” Sulu called from below. “We're ready for take off.”

    “You'd better get off this ship if you don't want to get into an uncharted nebula,” Kirk warned his friend, standing up.

    “I don't know, sounds like an adventure.” The corners of McCoy's mouth turned up in a near smile.

    “You hate adventure.”

    Bones shrugged.

    “Sulu, Chekov, five minutes,” Kirk called back to the helmsman and navigator. The pair nodded in response.

    “Bones, its been a real pleasure serving with you,” Kirk grasped his friend's arm.

    “You too, Captain.” He returned the movement.

    “Now, get off my ship.”

    Bones saluted before he walked out of the command deck.

    Kirk stared after his friend for a moment before ripping his attention back to the command centre of the ship.

    “Sulu?” he called.

    “Yes, Captain?”

    “Get us out of here.”


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Hale have a chat. The Enterprise reaches its destination.

    Things were running smoothly so far on the USS Enterprise, though inside the captain's head was another story. He was back to the Saurian brandy, and it burned more than ever. Alone again, Kirk tried to clear his mind as he drank. He needed to focus on the mission, but Bones' departure and his own impending promotion were not too far out of consequence to be so easily dismissed. He could try talking with someone, but that was easier said than done. Chekov and Uhura didn't know the doctor as well as he had. Spock was entirely out of the question–Kirk didn't have the patience to deal with that man at the moment. That left either Sulu or Scotty. Deciding on the latter, Kirk finished off his glass and prepared to find the engineer. He got up to leave and–

    “Hale,” he stated bluntly. The doctor stood in the doorway. She looked conflicted. How long had she been standing there?

    “Captain,” she nodded. “I was wondering if I could spare a moment of your time.”

    Kirk faltered for a moment, unsure of how to answer. Had she been simply passing by when he had stood to leave? Or had she watched him for a moment?

    “To be fair, it doesn't look like you're doing much right now,” she commented. Immediately she ventured into the room. Without much of a choice, Kirk sat back down at the bar. Hale grabbed a seat near him and settled in.

    “Sure,” he said to himself, “come on in.”

    They sat there in silence for a second. Kirk wasn't sure if he should offer her a drink, or ask her what she wanted from him.

    “That stuff's illegal,” she noted, gesturing to the bottle.

    Kirk chuckled, reminded of his conversation with McCoy. “Sure is.” He poured a splash in and took a sip.

    Another second passed in silence. Kirk dangled the glass beneath his lips, not sure if he was about to take a sip or not. Maybe he'd better stop drinking the stuff, he thought. It might be doing something to his mind, more than the regular stuff did.

    “Captain, I know I can't live up to Dr. McCoy. No one can. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I just need you to give me a chance,” she finished quickly.

    Kirk sat there with his glass, slowly swirling the amber liquid in circles so it sloshed around to the rim of the glass. He put it down. About to respond, he was interrupted by Sulu's voice through the speaker:

    “Captain? We've reached Altamid, and... you need to see this.” The voice fizzled out over the speaker.

    Kirk stood. “Don't give me a reason to doubt you,” he said pointedly. He walked out of the room and headed for the command deck.


	4. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entreprise has trouble fending off its attackers.

    “Are those...?” Kirk wondered.

    “They look like bees,” Sulu noted.

    “No response to our communications,” Uhula said from behind. “I am picking up some kind of signal. They're jamming us.”

    The entirety of the command deck was now peering out the front window. A swarm of metallic ships were weaving in and out of each other, creating waves of metal in the open space between the Enterprise and the planet Altamid where the stranded ship was said to have landed. Kirk had a funny feeling the ensemble of ships were about to do a lot more than block their path to the planet.

    “Magnify, Mr. Sulu.”

    Kirk's stomach dropped. This was not good, not good at all. The tiny ships were forming into one solid mass. Around the mass smaller pods were forming into an attack formation.

    “Shields up! Red alert!” he announced. Immediately red lights flashed around the command deck and a siren sounded throughout the entire ship. “Fire at will!” he commanded.

    Red beams of light shot through the emptiness of space at the swarm of ships charging the Enterprise.

    “Sir, our phasers are having minimal effect and our torpedoes can't track their movements!” Chekov cried, turning in his chair to face the captain.

    “Fire everything we've got,” Kirk commanded, his voice unwavering. His eyes were dead set on the action before him, on the swarm of ships, on the unanswered phasers.

    “Captain, we are not equipped for this manner of engagement,” Spock said from behind him.

    The attackers kept coming. They reached the Enterprise, bombing the ship's outer layer, exploding on impact, and still they kept firing. A calculated group headed straight for one of the engines, guided by the bright blue lights that told them it was working properly.

    “They took out the disk!” Sulu announced. “Shields are inoperable!”

    Realizing the extent of the damage they were under, and the possibility that Spock was right–that there was no way in hell they could take on this fleet of bees–Kirk called it: “Warp us out of here, Mr. Sulu.” He returned to his seat to buckled down.

    Sulu affirmed the command and prepared to jump to warp speed. Outside the ship, the swarm of attackers gathered into a dizzying ensemble and dove straight into the ship, severing the nacelles from the body of the Enterprise.

    “Why the hell aren't we moving?” Kirk called.

    “I can't engage the warp drive, sir,” Sulu said, panicked, He kept pushing the lever forwards, as if the inability to succeed was a fluke.

    “Scotty,” Kirk called engineering, “I need warp now!”

    Scotty related the sobering news: the engines were gone. They were sitting in space.

    The bombing ships dissipated into space. Their attacks ceased, but Kirk knew it wasn't over. This was just the beginning. All but the red emergency lights went out and the distant throb of the siren hung in the air as the bridge fell momentarily silent.

    “Security, engage all emergency procedures,” Kirk announced over the ship's loudspeaker. “All personnel to alert stations.”

    A sound like the spattering of hail on a windshield echoed around the ship: the enemy attackers were diving head-first into the Enterprise's core, breaching the hull of the ship. The ship's opened up like flowers seeking daylight into the halls of the Enterprise. Once opened they exposed the enemy aliens within; armed, dangerous, and ready to fight, the aliens attacked all those in their path.

    Kirk glanced around the bridge. Everyone was trying their best to keep the Enterprise afloat. Chekov kept shouting out the growing numbers of hull breaches from the enemy ships while Scotty's voice over the communicator told him they had a chance of rerouting the power so as to get the Enterprise into the nebulae and possibly lose their attackers. Hale was gone and so was Spock. Kirk hoped they were together: he didn't trust Hale to be able to handler herself just yet, and she'd be too busy serving as medic to watch her own back.

    “Captain,” Spock's voice echoed over the communicator, “I have identified the individual who appears to be leading the attack party. He removed the artifact from our mission on Teenax.” Footsteps and phaser blasts sprung up in the distance. Kirk hoped Hale wasn't with him at the moment.

    “Hold your distance,” he replied. “Spock!” he shouted at a sudden burst of gunfire. Radio fuzz replaced all sounds. Spock's communicator had gone dead.

    Kirk looked up at his crewmen. This had gone too far. “You two,” he pointed to two navigators at the back of the room, “down to engineering, make sure Scotty gets the power back online. Chekov,” he said to the youth, “you're with me. Sulu take command.” The latter nodded and stepped up from his position to take the captain's chair. Chekov and Kirk raced off the bridge deck after the two men Kirk had sent to Scotty.

    Kirk and Chekov parted from the other two. They ran along the halls of the Enterprise, following the blasts from phaser guns. Crewmembers lay in the halls and Kirk tried not to think about how he was about to get everyone killed, _again_. Someone's hunched figure was up ahead in the hall.

    “Dr. Hale!” he called, recognizing the woman. She appeared not to hear him. She remained focused on her examination of a dying crew member.

    Kirk and Chekov closed the distance between them.

    “What in the hell is this?” she asked herself.

    “Dr. Hale, where's Spock?” he asked., shaking the woman from her duties.

    She peered up at him in confusion: “He went that way.” She pointed down an adjacent hall.

    Kirk sent Chekov in the direction she had pointed and urged Hale to her feet. At this point he needed to get her back up to the bridge. She was probably the least qualified person here to be in the middle of a battle zone.

    Lights in the hall came to life as the unmistakable sound of power returning to the Enterprise roared in Kirk's ears. He smiled, but only for a moment. The ship tilted as the crew turned it back towards the nebula, as he hoped. He and Hale fell to the ground and slid down the hallway. The hall returned to its original position as the bridge regained control. Kirk helped Hale up as they dusted themselves off.

    “Power's back,” she commented optimistically. “We're good to go.”

    “Not necessarily,” he said slowly. Kirk didn't share her outlook, he'd been through too much to have that luxury. He listened carefully for a moment, and found nothing. “Strange...”

    Then it hit.

    Kirk and Hale were both thrown to the floor as the ship was hit with another wave of attacks. The sharp sounds of the enemy ships diving through the air echoed down the halls now that the breaches in the hull grew in size and number. The lights flickered before going out. The ship groaned and tilted again as another wave of attacks–or maybe just one–flew at the Enterprise.

    “What was that?” Hale asked, barely hiding the tremor in her voice.

    “Not good,” he answered, not truly understanding the half-heartened question.

    The ship rocked again. The walls became the floor as the groaning ship began to give up, rolling onto its side. Kirk and Hale made their way along the halls as fast as they could, jumping over doorways and clinging to railings where they could.

    Kirk found what he was looking for: a communicator. “Kirk to bridge,” he called into it.

    “Systems are failing ship-wide, Captain,” Sulu responded immediately. “Structural integrity is at 18 percent and _falling_ , sir.”

    Kirk squeezed his eyes shut. It was a worst-case scenario kind of situation, what he had prayed they would never reach. “Abandon ship, Mr. Sulu,” he said sadly.

    A moment later the whining alarm sounded again. It whirred endlessly, crawling its way through every inch of the ship.

    The Enterprise was dead.


End file.
